The Light Ahead
by 12 Little Changes
Summary: Lily Evans is thrilled to be the new Head Girl, but that changes when she discovers that James Potter is Head Boy.
1. September 1

A few rays of sunlight breached the otherwise carefully closed curtains and hit the unexpecting eyes of Lily Evans. She groaned and turned around hoping to go back to sleep. After about 40 minutes of tossing and turning in an attempt to block out the light now streaming from her window she accepted that she would not be able to go back to sleep. Instead she reluctantly got up from her warm and comfortable bed to go to take a shower and get ready. She looked over at her alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 7:30. Resting the urge to just go back to bed she hoisted her self up. She had always believed that waking up before 11:00 am should be considered a crime especially during summer vacation. Alas it was the last day of summer, and she had to get up early to make sure, she got on the train in time. Hogwarts! She had almost forgotten that she was going back! It was her last year and she had almost forgotten it. She practically ran to the bathroom now full of new found energy. She had long forgotten the longing for her warm duvet.

After a quick shower she gave herself some time to stand and look in the mirror. She wasn't ugly with her long red hair falling in gentle waves down her back, her fair seemingly pore less skin and her striking green eyes, it would have been wrong to call her anything but beautiful. But how her colors annoyed her especially after the christmas in her fourth year. That year Potter and his friends had apparently come to the conclusion that it would be funny to decorate the entire great hall with pictures of her and banners that read "Have a happy Lily-mas" simply because it had dawned upon them, that she was in Black's words "christmas on a stick". It was simply insufferable how immature and thoughtless Potter and his friends could be. She was so glad that this was her final year of Hogwarts, that way she would be rid of them for good.

"Lily, are you done soon? You know some of us cant just flick a freak-stick around and have our hair and make-up done." She was ripped out of her thoughts by her sisters banging on the door.

"I'll be out in a minute, Tuney" She quickly dried her hair with a spell and gathered her things before opening the door and stepping out of the bathroom.

"About time freak" Petunia said as she rushed into the bathroom. "Vernon will be here at nine and it's already eight. I can't possibly waist anymore time waiting for you to be done with your freaky ways."

"Vernon's coming? Aren't you coming to the train station with mum and dad to say goodbye before I leave" Lily asked to her sisters back

"No, I'm not coming to the train station." Petunia stated in a cold and bored voice "Like I would ever want to go to a station full of freaks, I have much more important things to do. Now go away I have to get ready." Then she slammed the door in Lily's face.

Though slightly hurt by her sisters words she went down stairs to have breakfast before she left.

* * *

"Morning mom, morning dad" Lily said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart" her mom, Elizabeth Evans, was standing by the stove making eggs and bacon, while Lily's dad sat by the table reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee.

"There she is the new Head Girl! Morning my sweet baby girl" Lily's dad, Harold Evans, said as he put down the paper and went over to get some breakfast for Lily. "So are you exited to go of for you're last year?"

"Yeah it's gonna be great!" Lily said with her mouth full of food

"Lily, don't talk with your mouth full" her mother scolded.

"Sorry mom, but I'm just so exited. I can't believe that it's actually my final year. I just hope everything goes all right especially with all of this new responsibility I have as head girl." Lily had started chewing her lip as she always did when she was nervous or thinking.

"I'm sure everything is going to be great. You, Hestia and Alice are going to have so much fun, and you will be the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever seen" Her dad reached over and rubbed her back as he said this. Hestia and Alice were Lily's best friends. They had met during their first year, they were roommates and had instantly clicked. They had been friends ever since.

"Im sure you're right I'm just a bit nervous." Lily smiled over at her father.

* * *

Lily felt a rush as she went through the brick wall that lead to platform 93/4. As she came out on the other side she was surrounded by the thick steam that flooded from the Hogwarts express and filled the air on the platform. The sound families yelling to find each other, owls hooting, mechanical noises from the train and people happily greeting each other hung in the air and Lily could feel herself getting sentimental. This was the last year that she would be going of to Hogwarts. Her white and brown barn owl, Apollo, hooted and flapped with his wings bringing her out of her thoughts. She moved away from in front of the brick wall just in time because a few seconds later her mother and father came hand in hand tumbling out of the wall.

"No matter how many times I do this I will never get used to it." Her mother said, as she brushed of a bit of brick dust, that was stuck on her jacket. "Now" her mother said. "The train leaves in about 5 minutes so we should say goodbye now then you can go of and find your friends." She pulled Lily into a tight hug. "Goodbye darling, now be good, and don't forget to write to us every now and again."

"Of course mom" Lily said as her mother let go of her "I love you"

"I love you to darling" Her mother said with a smile and Lily could swear that she saw a tear escape her eye. "Now go say goodbye to your father" She gave Lily a last kiss on her head before her father pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Goodbye Lily-pad" He said with he's head resting on top of hers.

"Bye dad" Lily wheezed out since she could barely breath because of her fathers tight embrace.

"Oh sorry sweet pea" He said as he realized that he was hugging her to tightly. He loosened he's grip a little. "And remember that if you need me to come check for monsters under your bed all you have to do is call" This had been an on going joke between them since the first time she had been to a sleepover where she had gotten so scared that she called her dad so that he could come protect her. He had come, but now she had to hear that joke every time she went away.

"Im seventeen not seven dad" She said with a smile. Then she pulled him into another hug. "But thank you" She said quietly so only her father and she could hear. When she pulled away her father was teary eyed. "Dad, are you crying?"

"Well, Im sorry but this is the last time I get to send you of. Next you will be getting a job and an apartment, and then you will be married. Before I know it you'll be all grown up and have forgotten all about your mother and me." He said a bit teary.

"Oh dad, don't worry, I won't forget about you or mum." She gave both of them a hug. A soft tufting sound came from the train letting them know that there were five minutes until the train left the station.

"You better hurry" Her mother said "Otherwise you wont get a compartment on the train." She gave Lily a smile and pushed her of into the crowd.

"Love you" Lily shouted back to them over the noise from the station, before setting of to find her friends and a compartment.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading this far :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think wether its bad or good I would love to hear it. I promise to update ASAP._

_WhiteWritter_


	2. Head Boy

**Hello lovely readers. I am a million times sorry for the late upload especially to RegulusBlackForever whom I had promised I would post a new chapter soon. I have just had the worst writers block and along with that I am in the middle of all my exams. But there are no excuses so here is the new chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters. That privilege belongs only to J. K. Rowling whom I unfortunately am not.**

* * *

"Lily wait up" She heard a voice behind her say. She turned on the spot and was almost knocked down by a girl running towards her after a second she realized who it was.

"Hestia" She squealed upon seeing her best friend.

"Lily" Hestia squealed back at her. "I can't believe I haven't seen you in almost 3 months" Hestia hugged her tightly. "How are you? How was your summer? You simply have to tell me everything!" she held Lily out in front of her. It was first now Lily was able to really look at Hestia. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had let her hair grow so it now fell in log wavy black locks to her waist. Hestia had spent the summer in Spain and the sun had made her gorgeously tan. Her spirited dark brown eyes were staring into Lily's green ones. And a huge grin was spread across Hestia's face.

"Im good, and my summer was great" In the background behind Hestia Lily could see the giant clock hanging over the platform. "Hestia I will tell you everything on the train, but we have to hurry, there are only a couple of minutes before the train leaves." She grabbed Hestias hand and they began pushing through the crowd of people to get aboard the train.

"Have you seen Alice?" Lily asked Hestia just as they passed a mother saying goodbye to her two sons.

"No not today, she's probably already on the train." The had now reached the train and were climbing aboard, escaping the mass of people surrounding them. "Lets go find her." Hestia said as she grabbed Lily's wrist and dragged her down through the train. They pushed past the other students while looking into every compartment they passed. Every once in a while one of them would stop when they saw a blond curl or a pair of blue eyes. Finally they found her sitting alone in a compartment and looking out through the window. Lily hadn't even noticed that the train had started moving. They were now rushing past the beautiful countryside. Alice looked up when they opened the doors.

"There you are" she said. "I was waiting for you." She got up from her seat and went over to hug them. Alice was like Lily not very tall. She was very doll-like and had curly blond her that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were big and blue and they always made her look slightly surprised. Alice was one of the most cheerful people Lily had ever met, she had a way of always seeing the best in a situation. After giving them both a hug she turned to Hestia and said: "Seriously are you ever going to stop growing? I swear you have gotten taller since three months ago"

"Nope same height as always" Hestia nudged Alice in the side. "Maybe its you who have gotten shorter." Hestia had always been the tallest of the three. Even if she hadn't had a model like body it wouldn't have been hard to beat Lily and Alice in height. Though both Lily and Alice were rather short they had very different bodies. Alice didn't have many curves which made her look thiner than she really was. With her height at 5'3 she was very petit. Lily on the other hand was just as slim as Alice and Hestia, but she had more curves which her 5'5 height enhanced.

"I most certainly have not" Alice made a little huff sound and crossed her arms pretending to be insulted. The girls sat down. Hestia put her feet up beside Lily, and nudged her in the side with her foot.

"So how was your summer?" She nudged Lily in the side again.

"It was okay. I was pretty lonely though. Since Sev…Snape is the only one I really know in my neighborhood, so besides my family I didn't have a lot of company." Lily shrugged "But I got to read a lot, so it wasn't that bad." She smiled at them.

"Im sorry that we were away all summer, otherwise you could have stayed with one of us for part of the summer like we usually do." Alice looked down at the floor, as she said it.

"What? Alice don't you dare blame yourself. You were on vacation, and I was fine. This goes for you to Hestia. You guys have nothing to blame yourselves for, you wrote to me practically every day through the entire summer." Lily leaned over to hug her friends. "You two are the best friends ever. Now you have to tell me how were you're vacations"

They spent the next two hours talking about their summers. Hestia, who had been to Barcelona in Spain, had talked for almost 20 minutes straight about how hot the guys had been, before Lily and Hestia had been able to shut her up. Alice had been to France, and seen some of the most amazing art, some of which had been muggle as her parents also had taken her to the Louvre. Hestia almost fell asleep, when Alice started describing the Mona Lisa in great detail. Alice loved art and could go on for hours about brushstrokes or color nuances.

"Anything from the trolly dears?" The girls were ripped out off their conversation, as the trolly witch passed them pushing the large trolly filled with sweets. All three girls got up to get some candy.

"Would you two like anything?" Alice asked turning around to look at them.

"Some liquorice wands would be nice" Lily said looking up at Alice. "And many some pepper imps."

"I would like some sugar mice if you please." Hestia said.

"You know on second thought could I think I'll have some sugar quills as well. They're not for now, but I would love some for the weeks before we go to Hogsmeade." Lily said with a thoughtful look.

When Alice came back from the trolly with the candy, the other two girls handed her the money. They got to talking again.

"It's just amazing that you got Head Girl Lily" Hestia said, as they started eating their sweets. "Just think of all the things we can get away with now."

"Hestia!" Lily said outraged "I did not become Head Girl, to help you brake the school rules!"

"Im'm just saying that now if one of us accidentally gets caught snogging a boy in a broom cupboard after hours, we might get of a bit easier." Hestia replied batting her eyelashes at Lily sweetly.

"One of us? I think the only one getting caught in broom closets is you my dear Hestia" Lily said before dropping a pepper imp in her mouth.

"Oh I don't think our dear Alice would mind spending some time locked in a broom cupboard with the lovely Frank Longbottom" Hestia wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Alice. Alice was now blushing so much, that she slightly resembled a tomato.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice said quietly.

"Oh come off it Alice. We all know that you have had a major crush on Frank Longbottom since what sixth year?" Lily said

"I'd say end of fifth year" Hestia said with her mouth full, after just haven taken a bite out of a sugar mouse. "Speaking of boys who do you think is going to be this years Head Boy?" Alice who grateful for a change of subject quickly joined in.

"Yeah Lily, do you know?"

"I don't, but it has to be one of the boys who were prefects last year right?" Lily thought back on the previous year. "That means that the options are: Pine from Ravenclaw. He wouldn't be to bad. There is Avery from Slytherin, though it's not likely that Dumbledore would choose him as Head Boy. I don't even know how he became a prefect. Then there is Diggory from Hufflepuff…"

"Oh god I hope it's not Diggory, he will not stop hitting on you." Hestia interrupted with a groan. "Or me for that matter." She added with an afterthought.

"Yeah well at least he's not as bad as Potter." Lily said with a sigh "I don't know whats wrong with that boy! I mean when will he learn to take hint it's been six years, doesn't he have better things to do?"

"Unfortunately you are most likely going to have to get used to seeing him a bit more" Alice said glancing over at Lily.

"Why?" Both Lily and Hestia asked.

"Because out of all the boys who were perfects last year, Lupin is most likely the one who got Head."

"So…?" Hestia asked lifting one eyebrow at Alice.

"So Lily and the Head Boy share a separate dorm." Lily had now realized where Alice was going with this and groaned. Hestia, on the other hand, though looked just as confused as she did before

"Will someone please tell me what the big issue is."

"Do you really think that Potter, Black and Pettigrew won't take advantage of the fact that their best friend has a dorm all to himself… along with our dear Lily of course?" Alice said giving both Hestia and Lily a knowing look. Just as Alice had said it Lily heard a deep voice behind her.

"Well, hello ladies enjoying the train ride?" Lily turned around and much to her displeasure there stood James Potter. He was leaning on the doorframe that lead in to the compartment. "Not talking about me are you?" Behind him stood Black, Lupin and Pettigrew. Lily's eyes drifted over him. He had grown since she saw him last. He wasn't as scrawny as he had been. His shirt stretched across his cheats and shoulders showing the muscles, he had gained over the summer. He was also taller. His black and messy hair reached the top of his glasses, that sat slightly askew on the bridge of his nose. His Hogwarts uniform was untidy and his tie hung unbound around his neck. Despite her best efforts to ignore it, she had to admit that he looked good.

"What are you doing here Potter?" She asked rather annoyed.

"I was just coming to check in with the ever lovely Head Girl. To remind her, that she has to be in the prefects compartment in 20 minutes to meet with the Head Boy before the prefects meeting." He smirked at her as he walked into the compartment and sat down next to Lily . Sirius followed sitting down next to Hestia and laying his arm across her shoulders. Hestia lifted her eyebrows at him but didn't do anything about it. Remus and Peter continued standing up, though Peter looked as if he was debating wether or not to follow James and Sirius's lead. He ended up sitting down at the end of the seats, a bit away from the others.

"You don't need to remind me Potter. I know my what my Head duties are, so I don't need you to tell me." She made an annoyed little huff and turned to face him. "Why do you care any…" Lily had been momentarily blinded by the sun reflecting in the little golden badge placed on the left side of James' robes. When she had regained her sight, she saw it. "Potter" Lily was using all her will-power to keep her voice on a normal level, which you could hear from the strain in her voice. "Why do you have the Head Boys badge?"

"Well you see dear Lily it's required for the Heads to wear their badges at all times, as to make sure that everyone knows who they are." James finished his explanation with a toothpaste-commercial worthy smile, looking at her with an innocent look. Sirius snickered slightly knowing that it wouldn't be long till Lily's patients ran up and she would start yelling at James. This snicker though earned him a jab in the gut from Hestia's elbow.

"Ow" Sirius practically yelled, though no one seemed to care much.

"You mean to say that Dumbledore gave YOU Head Boy?" Lily said, continuing on and paying notice to Sirius outburst.

"Trust me we were all shocked." Sirius said.

"But… but… you weren't even a prefect last year" Lily said "Or the year before that."

"Well, that isn't really a requirement" Remus said now also sitting down. "It's just usually the way it's done."

"Look Lily I don't know why Dumbledore made me Head Boy, but he did" James voice had changed to a more serious tone, and he sounded very sincere. "And since we are going to be spending quite a lot of time together, wether you like it or not, I suggest a truce." James took a deep breath. "I won't ask you out anymore and in return you won't yell at me over stupid things…"

"I don't yell at you over stupid things!" Lily hen realized that she had in fact done just that and lowered her voice. "I always have a perfectly good reason for yelling at you." She folded her arms and turned her head so she wasn't looking at James any more.

"Lily" Alice said "come on"

"Fine" Lily said looking back at James. "what else?"

"You will also try, just as I will, to get along." James said sticking out his hand for her to shake. "So what do you say? Truce?" She shook his hand.

"Truce"

* * *

**Please ****review I know that writing that is really cliché but it would mean the world to me. I love reading your reviews good and bad. **

**Till next time **

**K.**


End file.
